hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Player X
Player X is an animated/comic Dojo Duelist created by SugarRatio. He is a yellow stick figure with drawn facial features, and he can be seen wearing a red cape. Background A boy out from this world, Player X was born and raised in a peaceful suburban town; his community holds a reputation for farming a mysterious tree that grows colorful-shaped fruits that gives the consumer unique powers, they are called "Power Fruits." Player X's Brother had a friend whom his father works for a company that manages the mystical fruits. One day, The three of them sneaked into his father's office searching for the power fruit and see if he could obtain a superpower they've always dreamed of. PlayerX was fortunate it to find a star like fruit. He was then given superpowers but doesn't know how to use them properly. Excited to try out his new powers, he tried it out on burgulars that he saw and failed to take them down. One day, at his school he was introduced by a young looking person. His name was Character. He is from a dimension between spiritual and reality and was sent here because he is finding a person who manifested the star fruit, and train the powers within them. He invited Player X to a place called Taria Sanctuary, where Character was from. There, he can train his abilities to its full potential, and roam to other dimensions through a dimensional transporter. PlayerX accidently transported to the Cier dimension, teleported and spawned somewhere in Aether 2.0. He had a little trouble getting out of there. Eventually he got out and started his journey. Weapons and Powers Cape Sword Player X's red cape can form a sword that can cut almost anything. This is his primary offense for close range combat. Star Powers * Star Energy: Player X can shoot out star shape energies to his enemies * Orbit Gravity Manipulation: Player X can levitate himself to fly around, can move small objects. * Dublur: Learned from a Tarian Elder, Player X can Double his size and strength. * Self Light Manipulation: When light is around he can form sold shapes to grab his oppents or forming a shield for himself. * Star Form: A triggered ability, Increasing his powers to the max and his appearance is changed to be more intimidating. Other perks being having a background in freestyle martial arts, can sense enemies nearby, and knock-back resistance. Personality Player X is still a kid, full of energy, optimistic and curious. He's quite the thinker and gets creative on what he can do with his abilities. Can be stubborn at sometimes especially when he's losing a fight, there can be scary moments when he develops a "never-say-die attitude" jeopardizing himself and allies around him. Due to his gamer like name its possible he enjoys playing video games, solving puzzles and winning. It is possible he is homesick. Battles Vs Manon Nova Vs Skye Blasterson }} Photo/Videos Sn1uJKA.png|Player X's Design and Power #2 Player X Comic Demo.png|Player X's Design and Power #1 Screen Shot 2019-02-18 at 10.41.59 PM.png|Player X and Enzo's cameo appearance in Secondary and Noid Dojo Duels Comic Book Battle Player X forms.png|Player X's forms PlayerX Reference_2.png|Player X Fullbody reference (2019) Trivia * It is unknown if Player X is his actual name. * Player X powers are similar to Marvel's superhero Nova: Gravametric manipulation. * Player X made an appearance in the The Christmas Tree Collab * In the Dojo Duels Forum Player X is marked "Disqualified" for having -10 rice. This may be due to the fact that the creator of PlayerX has been leaving his comic duels incomplete, thus giving his opponents automatic wins. Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=12877 Category:Duelist Category:Active